Prepare For The Games
by BeingHumanDoctorWhoS'all
Summary: When Katniss became pregnant she knew for sure the child was going to be sent into the games. She expected they would send her daughter in as soon as she turned 12, but they didn't, after all this child was the most precious child in all of Panem. [This is set after 'Catching Fire' but before 'mockingjay' Justin Bieber and Hunger Games crossover]


I eat breakfast, this might be the last time I eat in the presence of my brother, auntie and gran. Normally we would be in deep conversation, but today we are not and there is no surprise why. It is reaping day, the worst day on the calendar in Panem, if you are lucky your child's name will not be called, after all your name is only put in there a couple of times, if you're a victors child, but if not there is a fair chance that your kid will be called, Unless you're the most precious child in Panem that the capitol can't wait to see in the games. I can't help but only pick at the food on my plate, I get up and grab my jacket, I leave the house and feel the cold air hit against the bare skin of my face. I expect the fresh air to wake me up but instead it makes me worry about the odds of being called out.

I have a quick wander around district 12, around the remains of what used to be the hob and what people have rebuilt of the seam, it isn't very big but it is enough. Every curtain in district 12 is closed whilst parents panic about what might happen today, if their child gets called, their child might have their future ripped away from them. I return to a house full of cameras and people carrying different dresses, neither of my parents in sight. I squeeze through the different people and make my way up the stairs and to the bathroom, with a shut of the door I strip and enter the already run bath. I run the cold water through my long matted hair and wash the dirt off of my skin. Today is my brothers first reaping day, but the odds are in his favour, his name is in there once. I rub myself dry with a towel and use another to dry my hair, so that it is just a little damp. I wrap my towel around me and make my way to my bedroom avoiding all of the cameras. On my bed laid out is a plain white dress with a pale pink sash, this is one of my mother's victory tour dresses.

I dress and try to find my mother in amongst the different people. "Emily!" I turn around to see my father, "Where's mum?" I ask him, "Downstairs with some cameras." He smiles, "That's your mums dress." I nod, "Yeah, it's beautiful." "You look beautiful." He smiles tying the sash of my dress into a bow, "thanks." I smile walking down stairs. "Mam!" I call, "Over here Em!" I hear her shout as I push my way through a load of people. "Oh my god darling, you look lovely." She smiles, "Thanks." I smile, "Can you do my hair for me please?" I ask and she nods, brushing my hair with her fingers and slowly plaiting it. "I'm not going to put any make up on is that okay?" I ask and she nods, "Yeah, don't worry about makeup, you look beautiful as it is." She smiles and I blush, "Thanks." We wait for my brother and father to come before we walk to the square.

They take our finger prints and divide us up into different groups, I give my brother a kiss on the cheek as they take him into his part of the square. I tap my foot up and down on the floor as I wait for it to begin, my parents are sat at a desk with Haymitch and the mayor. It isn't quiet but it isn't too loud, just a crowd of people mumbling whilst the parents are quiet with fear. "Welcome! Welcome! To the 94th Annual Hunger Games." Effie Trinket speaks before a short film plays about the old uprising and the more recent one with my parents and the whole blowing up the 75th hunger games arena thing. "So it's time for the exciting bit." She laughs but it is more of a fake giggle than a laugh, "gentlemen first for a change." I watch across looking for my brother but I am unable to find him, her hand rummages through the pot of boys names and the crowd goes silent, somewhere in amongst the sea of boys is my brother and in amongst the sea if boys is someone who is going to be put into the games.

Her hand trails around the bowl before collapsing a piece of paper in between her index finger and her thumb, the suspense is horrendous just like every year. She slowly unfolds the paper and takes a moment to read the name before saying it out loud, "Samuel Hardcastle." It is silent and all the boys turn their heads, a boy from the same area as my brother makes his way towards the stage, "I Volunteer." A voice shouts causing gasps, my mother and father exchange a small smile of relief when they see the medium height tanned boy climb onto the stage that is one of their children safe from the game this year. "What's your name?" Effie asks, "Justin, Justin Hardcastle." Effie looks towards my mother before returning her view to the boy, "That was your brother, right?" She asks and the boy nods. "And so it's time to find out what girl shall join Justin." Effie smiles once again putting her hand into a pot full of names, except this time it is full of girl's names. She trails her fingers through the different pieces of paper before shutting them quickly, she pulls the paper out and unfolds it, she makes a small gasp when she sees the name, my parents exchange a look of fear, and she coughs, "Emily Everdeen-Mellark." My mother gulps and my father's jaw drops as I make my way slowly up the steps and onto the stage, for a moment it is silent and then there is a roar of people expressing their different opinions. Effie tries to gather the crowd's attention, "So here they are district twelve's tributes to the 99th annual hunger games, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour." I turn and see my parents both with wet eyes and that's when it hits me.

I am going into the Hunger Games.

Written for Emily.


End file.
